Many golfers use manual pull golf carts that golfers pull around, or use carts that golfers ride on. Most golfers use manual pull golf carts. This is because electric-powered pull golf carts are not only relatively expensive, but also are heavy and have difficulty in folding, thereby having a great volume in a folded state. In particular, these electric-powered pull golf carts cause the old and the infirm to have trouble in loading or unloading the golf carts to or from cars and also make it difficult for several golfers to travel in a single car. In addition, conventional carts need to reduce a length of a wheelbase in terms of portability, which may cause a risk of overturn at complex topographical areas such as mountainous areas.